A New Beginning
by minijenny12
Summary: Lemonade Mouth learn that they have to stick together no matter what the problem may be.
1. Chapter 1

**Stella's POV**

Once again, our concert was a huge fiasco. The keyboard was broken, the guitar was missing, and Olivia was continuously hurling in the bathroom. Mo actually came on backstage a half hour after she was supposed to be here, which means we had to be on stage a whole hour late. Charlie wasn't even here because he went out looking for someone to fix the keyboard. I'm actually walking home because, once again, the backstage crew didn't bother to get us a guitar, so I had to go get mine.

When I came back, the only one who wasn't ready was Olivia, who was still in the bathroom. I had to go get her. When I came in the bathroom, I saw Olivia wash her face in the sink. I walked up to her and put my arm around her.

"You okay?" I asked. When she looked at me, I noticed that she was covered in tears. She wiped her face with a paper towel and started walking to the door.

"I'm fine," she said. But she didn't look fine to me. "I'm ready, let's go," she said. I thought that she was over with the stage fright. I knew it wasn't stage fright at all. I didn't ask her what was wrong though, because I knew she would tell us at some point.

The whole band was stressed after the whole thing, but we were ready now. The only bad thing about it was that we were keeping the fans waiting. We went onstage, and waved to the crowd.

"Hi," Olivia said to the microphone under her breath. "I'm sorry for keeping you guys waiting for so long. There were some technical difficulties backstage. But now we're here, and we're here to rock!" she said. I started to do a rockin' strum and then Olivia started singing. After the concert ended, we all just dropped to the floor because we were so exhausted.

The truth is, it hasn't been going too well for Lemonade Mouth the past few concerts. I'm starting to feel that I'm not only letting my fans down, but the band as well. When I got home all I could really do was drink lemonade before falling alseep.

**Wen's POV**

Drinking lemonade was really the only thing that could make me happy again. All I could really think about during the concert was Olivia. She's seemed upset lately, ever since last week. She wasn't as happy as she usually was, and sometimes she even looked like she was about to cry.

I decided to call her. I took my phone and dialed her number. I put my phone in my ear, but all I could hear is: "Hi, this is Olivia. I'm sort of busy right now but you can leave a message- beep."

"Hey, it's Wen," I said. "I just wanted to call you because I was worried about you. Also, I wanted to tell you that- never mind. Call me back, okay?" I hung up the phone and just sat there, waiting for nothing really.

The truth is, I really want to tell Olivia how I feel, that I love her. I'm not afraid of what she might say, I don't care if she rejects me, all I care about is her happiness. It's just that I never know when the time is right.

Once, I told her to meet me at the park so that I could tell her, but somehow, it just didn't seem right. I didn't tell her, instead I told her about the new song I was writing.

The right time never seems to come up. I always end up telling her something else. I know I have to tell her because I need to shake all of my feelings off. Ever since I met her, I never seem to get her off my mind.

"Wen, someone's here to see you," I heard Sydney, or mom as I now call her, call from the living room. I stood up and went to the front door. I opened it to see Olivia standing there, smiling. But the smile she gave looked forced.

"Hi," she said.

"Hey."

"I got your message, and I'm fine. Can I come in?" she asked. I opened the door all the way open and let her in. She sat down in the couch and I sat next to her. "So I came here because I need a job, and food."

"Why would you come see me for this?" I asked.

"Because, I was hoping maybe you could help me find a job, and maybe you could also help me go grocery shopping," she said.

"Okay, let's go get you some food," I said as I took my car keys and walked up to my car. I opened the car door for her and she went in. Maybe today would be the day to tell her the truth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Olivia s POV**

"Nice car you got here. Where'd you get it?" I asked Wen.

"It's my moms."

"When did you visit her?" I asked, confused.

"Oh sorry, I meant step mom," he said, concentrating on the road.

"What, you mean Sydney?" I asked him.

He responded with an "mm-hmmm".

"Last time I saw you talk to her, you almost punched her right in the face."

"Yeah I know, I'm surprisingly getting along with her," he said.

Suddenly we stood in awkward silence. All I could see was Wen s profile view. His freckles were like neon colors, they stood out and you just can't ignore them. The only thing besides his freckles that stood out was his red hair.

Sometimes, I can't help myself but to want to just lean in and kiss him. I can t do that though. I don t know why, I just can t.

"Not to sound mean or anything but, why can t you do your grocery shopping alone? Just wondering," Wen said.

"Oh, it's just I really don't know what to do," I said.

"What, you've never gone grocery shopping before?" he asked.

"No, it s just that I've never gone grocery shopping without money." I was afraid he was gonna ask why I didn't bring any money with me, because the story behind that has left a scar inside me and it will probably never go away.

"Well, you're lucky I brought my wallet with me", he said. Surprisingly, he didn't ask what I thought was coming.

"Are you sure you wanna pay for my groceries?" I asked.

"Yeah, no problem!"

I've always thought this, and I still do. Wen was always the most generous person I ve ever met.

"Thank you," I told him.

"Anything for you," he said.

I wanted to ask Wen a question, but I wasn't sure if it was a good idea.

"Wen, can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Go ahead."

I hesitated to ask, "how would you feel if, um," I stopped. I couldn t ask him, "never mind."

"Ok, now I know something's wrong."

I didn t want to tell him that something really was wrong, so instead I'll just say I'm fine.

"No, I'm fine, I swear!" I said.

"No, something is wrong. And I know you re gonna tell us at some point, so I'm not gonna ask," he said. We arrived at the grocery store and Wen parked the car.


End file.
